Getting School'd With The Chipmunks!
by xAllyAnnSevillex
Summary: Yes, it is FINALLY here! The Chipmunks and Chipettes go to a new school, and they must adapt to their new surroundings... and find out what their reason is for being there! And wait 'til you find out who's behind it all. Usual pairings and some OCxOC.
1. Chapter 1: Lost Beginnings

It was a chilly October evening in the city of Los Angeles, California. A few leaves were rustling here and there, while the moon and the street lamps had lit up the block with a dim and haunting glow. Walking along the side of the road in the woods surrounding the suburban area of L.A. was a lone female chipmunk, not much older than fifteen years of age. She had long, jet-black hair that was out up in a ponytail with a small pink bow, and she was wearing a multi-colored hoodie with a purple blouse underneath, jeans, and a pair of black and blue Nikes. Around her neck was a gold necklace with a locket in the shape of a heart attached, and on her mind was some confusion about how she ended up walking on the side of the road.

You see, the young chipmunk had a severe case of amnesia - the kind you could never get rid of. All she could remember about herself was her own name: Ally. She didn't even remember the brutal attack that the worst gang in town had done to her, which is what caused her amnesia. The only people that young Ally knew before she had awoken with amnesia, which had happened not even an hour ago, were her parents (recently deceased, I might add), who one year ago had been attacked by the same group that had harassed her.

Ally heard some distant footsteps behind her, so she quickly climbed on a nearby apple tree as the two strangers (about fifteen years old) she heard walking up the street get closer to where she was standing only seconds ago. One of the two strangers - a female wearing her brown hair up in a bun tied with a purple ribbon, a pair of navy blue-rimmed glasses, a purple hoodie, jeans, a pastel pink blouse, and plain white Nikes - stated, "I just don't understand exactly why no one has ever tried to conduct stem cell research without a so-called 'medical permit' from the government. I mean, something's gotta give, right?"

The other stranger - a male wearing black-rimmed glasses, a blue hoodie, a sky-blue t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of blue and white Nikes - simply replied, "I agree: _something_ has to give. Why else would the government want in on the stem cell research? They want the money coming out of it!"

Suddenly, Ally lost her balance and fell off of the branch of the apple tree she was hiding in, almost landing on top of the two people walking next to the forest.

"I'm sorry," Ally apologized, graciously getting herself up off the ground. "Did I disturb you?"

Both of them nodded, and Ally let out a sigh of relief.

The female giggled. "I don't think you could have done that at a better time."

Glancing down at her feet, Ally grew nervous around her two new companions. She was out of her comfort zone, however much more so than when she had been attacked.

"Well, we better get going," the male insisted. "If I don't get home soon, Dave's going to start freaking out."

Ally nodded and waved goodbye to her two new friends, watching them wave back and start to walk away. However, little did she know, she was about to encounter a friend of a different kind.

_It seems you're doing better than I hoped,_ a voice said from a distance.

Confusion and fear filled up Ally's mind. "Who are you?" she asked, managing not to stutter.

_V,_ the voice simply replied. _I know you probably don't know who I am, but I need you to trust me and do as I ask._

The voice Ally was hearing sounded sweet, kind, motherly. She had wanted to trust V, but Ally still knew the risk of befriending a stranger. In one swift, instinctive decision, she decided to do the only thing that seemed right.

Ally sighed. "I trust you," she admitted.

There was a long and dreadful silence before V continued on:

_Don't be afraid of me, honey. I know you're going through a rough time, but within a few days, things will get better... I promise._

_But before I go, I must advise you to check on your friends, especially the boy. Something might be happening to them..._

Within seconds, Ally bolted through the woods and back onto the sidewalk she was standing on only moments earlier. She raced up the pavement, getting closer and closer towards a struggle in the distance. As she made her way up the street, she got a clearer view of the dilemma her new friends were in. They were stuck to the middle of the road, and there was a bus headed straight for them...

Ally saw another chipmunk across the street, this one wearing a red hoodie with a yellow "A" stitched on the front of it, jeans, a pair of black Nikes, and a red baseball cap.

"I'll get Jeanette!" the red-clad chipmunk shouted. "Get my brother!" He saw the bus continue to head for the other two chipmunks. "Hurry!"

Within mere moments of the chipmunk's outburst, he and Ally sprang into action, with stunning results.

"Jeanette, are you okay?" the chipmunk in the red hoodie asked in sheer worry for his friend.

"Yeah, Alvin," the brown-haired chipmunk (Jeanette) answered nonchalantly. "I'm alright... Thanks for the save back there. If it weren't for you, I'd probably be dead..." She paused a moment, coming to a realization. "Oh my God! What happened to Simon?"

Alvin gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "He's gonna be fine, Jeanette. He always is."

The two of them looked next to them to see Simon and Ally lying on the ground. Jeanette began to freak out as Alvin escorted her back home.

* * *

After being unconscious for two hours, fifteen-year-old Simon Seville found himself lying on the living room couch in his home in downtown LA, listening to the sound of his heartbeat and staring at the bandages on his arms and legs as he finally started to wake up. He soon realized that his old friend Phelan, whom he had met five years ago after an incident involving his former enemies, was sitting next to him on the couch.

"What are you doing here, Phelan?" Simon asked, rubbing his back in agony.

"I came as soon as I could when I heard about the crash," Phelan replied. "I didn't happen to see the girl that saved you, though."

Simon was confused. "You mean Jeanette, right?"

"No, my friend. Someone else saved you. Alvin was able to save Jeanette before either of them could get hit by the bus."

This didn't sound right to Simon. "But I thought maybe-"

Phelan sighed, interrupting one of his best friends. "Her sisters didn't save you, either. Someone else did."

Suddenly, the Chipettes - Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor - raced down the stairs and gave Simon a tight group hug.

"Well, isn't this sweet?" Dave pointed out from the kitchen doorway.

There was a silence before Simon asked, "Where is she?"

Dave widened his eyes, suddenly realizing who Simon was talking about. "She's upstairs in Alvin's bed. I'm not sure if she'll be able to... 'wake up'."

Simon suddenly became apprehensive and made his way upstairs into the bedroom he shared with his brothers, Phelan following his every movement. Lying on the bed Alvin had always slept in was Ally, her face and arms covered in dried blood.

"What are you doing, Simon?" Phelan inquired wholeheartedly as Simon sat next to Ally on his brother's bed.

No response.

In that instant of silence, Phelan witnessed as Simon placed a hand over Ally's chest. There was an odd, dim glow around Simon's hand, and he knew that glow from anywhere.

Simon could heal.


	2. Chapter 2: The Promise

Phelan could hardly believe his eyes as he saw the young chipmunk Simon had healed was actually waking up. He was taken aback by the situation completely.

"Simon," Phelan said, "you just healed her."

There was another agonizing silence before Simon spoke. "I did?" he asked, confused.

Phelan only nodded in reply.

"So, you mean all of those things that you had been through could be happening to _me?_"

"Possibly, but I'm pretty sure these powers are _completely_ different than mine."

Ally had finally fully woken up, and she sat herself up while glancing at each of the boys. "What am I doing here?" she asked. "And why do I suddenly feel like I was dead for a few seconds?"

Simon and Phelan gave each other astonished glances as Ally sat on the bed in confusion.

"You can bring the dead back to life!" Phelan yelled out. "Whoops, I hate when my thoughts just get blurted out like that." He reached for Ally's hand and kissed it gently. "Pardon us for putting you in so much confusion, my dear. Allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Phelan, and this is my good friend Simon Seville. What's your name?"

"I'm Ally," she replied, shyly blushing a little. "I never knew any one man could be such a gentleman."

Phelan smiled, but in the back of his mind, he felt something was wrong. "Simon, would you be so kind as to get her anything she might need?" he asked, trying not to abandon Ally. "I have to get insight on something very important."

"Of course," Simon replied. "Go ahead."

After leaving the room, Phelan rushed down the stairs into the living room, the television still on. He sat down on the couch, preparing for the worst.

Just then, the entire house went dark, and Phelan heard screaming from the upstairs. He rushed over to the bottom of the stairs. "Simon, is Ally alright?" he inquired in a worried tone of speech.

"She's okay," Simon replied. "She just got a little startled, that's all.

Phelan heard another voice, this one coming from the television.

"Hello, imbeciles," the familiar voice said.

There was a dead silence in the entire house, and Simon immediately made his way down the stairs and growled in disbelief, still holding Ally's hand.

"What the hell is _he_ doing out of prison?" he yelled. "I thought he got a life sentence for animal cruelty and harassment!" He made his way to the couch and sat himself down as he heard the voice – a certain Ian Hawke – continue his speech:

"Now, I bet you're all wondering what I'm doing out of prison… Well, that information is classified. Only those that work for me will know. So, as for my first order of business, this document specifies that no talking chipmunks are allowed in the United States or Puerto Rico. Any chipmunk found in the area will be prosecuted and sentenced to death."

Those words were all it took to make Simon throw the remote at the television. "That bastard!" he yelled out. "How could he do this to us?"

Dave had heard some rain splashing violently against the kitchen window above the sink. He knew it only meant one thing: a category five hurricane.

"Everyone, grab your stuff and go down to the basement," Dave ordered. "It's for your own good." As the eight chipmunks made their way downstairs to the basement, he noticed eight bottles of a mysterious liquid on the kitchen table, a note alongside the tray the bottles were standing on. It read:

_"David,_

_"I believe it is that time. I know the boys have become something like your own children, but I think they need to come to Chipmunk Academy. Give each of them a bottle and have them drink the entire amount of liquid all at once. It will be hard, but I will have one of the boys call you as soon as I can. Hope this all blows over soon._

_"Sincerely,_

_"V"_

Dave just glanced back up at the bottles, grabbed a candle and made his way to the basement.

Theodore and Eleanor were the first to see Dave – and each grab a bottle and drink its entire contents. Alvin and Brittany did the same. Soon enough, the four of them collapsed to the floor, fading away before anyone could keep them in the room.

Simon turned to Dave in disbelief. "How could you?" he managed to say before his throat tightened on him.

"I had to, Simon," Dave insisted. "They're not going to get hurt. I promise."

Dave placed the candle in the middle of the four remaining chipmunks and backed away, leaving blankets next to them.

"Once we do this," Phelan warned, "we're not coming back at least for a week or so. We all know how Ian can get. The four of us need to stick together if we're going to get through this mess." He held his hand above the flame of the candle in between the four of them. "Are you guys with me?"

"I'm in," Ally answered, firmly grabbing the top of Phelan's hand.

"Me, too," Jeanette added.

"So am I," Simon replied.

"Then the four of us are a team, no matter what."

Just then, Simon noticed a white sheet of paper sticking out of Dave's new slacks. "What's that note in your pocket?" he asked out of pure curiosity. However, as the two of them turned away, three more chipmunks had taken the opportunity to escape the situation, and they disappeared. "I know I'm going to regret this, but did-"

"Yes," Dave replied. "They all drank it."

Simon sat back down and held his hands over the candle again. "So much for being a team," he muttered to himself.

Dave sat down next to Simon. "You do realize you have to join them, right?" he asked.

"I know… but I'm just not sure if I want to be there if I don't get to see you anymore."

There was a sense of pain in his eyes, something Dave had never seen in him before.

"Listen, Simon... I know how you feel, but you have to go. I don't want you to risk your life when you know Ian's going to find. Plus, I want you to be there for Theodore because I'm sure he'd be pretty bummed without you there to be with him."

Simon let out a sigh. "You're right…" He hugged Dave tightly, afraid to let go. "I promise to call as soon as I can…" There was a short pause. "I love you, Dave."

"I love you, too, Simon…"

As soon as Simon let go of Dave, he drank the entire bottle of liquid and collapsed into Dave's arms. Dave could only watch in agony as he watched Simon fade away right before his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: Newbies

The next thing Simon Seville knew, he woke up on a bean bag chair, having absolutely no idea how he got there. His friend Jeanette was by his side seated in a bean bag as well, her eyes slowly opening.

"Where are we?" Jeanette asked Simon innocently, trying to stand herself up.

Simon freed himself from the grip of the chair and stood himself up. He took in the surroundings around him: strobe lights, a soda bar, and some more of what seemed to be a lounge.

"Jeanette," he finally managed to say, "I don't think we're home anymore."

"Well, no shit!" Alvin called out from across the room, still trying to get out of a bean bag chair. "Of course we're not home, genius! Geez, and I thought _I_ was the stupid one in the family."

Brittany laughed. "Give it up, Alvin," she taunted. "Your butt's never getting out of there."

"Then help me get out of here, Brittany!"

"I will if we can leave."

Alvin grew cocky. "Sure, what the hell? I really need to get out of this dump." Despite his attitude when he announced his remark, he did really mean what he had said to his brother.

Just as Brittany and Alvin left the room and headed out the door, Ally and Phelan walked in... and Ally started rushing towards Simon in relief.

"Oh my God!" Ally yelled out. "You're alive! We thought you were a goner!" She hugged Simon as tight as she could, breathing harder than she had been walking in the door.

"Has she been _this _worried about me since she woke up?" Simon inquired as Ally pulled closer to him.

"Unfortunately," was all Phelan could say.

"Well, isn't that sweet?" came a voice from behind them.

The four chipmunks turned around to see four new chipmunks: all of them were female, and they were all wearing uniforms - club 'bartender' uniforms, to be exact.

(Keep in mind: the Chipmunks, Chipettes and OC's in this story are all fourteen, fifteen and sixteen years old (or minors, in this case), which means whenever it says 'bar' or 'bartender', it means absolutely NO reference to alcohol.)

Julianna, the leader of the group, stepped forward. "You guys must be new," she said. "I'm Julianna, but you can call me Julie. These are my co-workers Andrea, Reagan - or Rain, if you'd like, and Kelly A. We work this place from the time it opens to the time it closes. When you guys want a good time, this is the place to be."

Andrea glanced up at the clock. "Rain, Kelly A, break's over." She walked away from the rest of the crowd only a few feet when she turned around gracefully and asked, "Aren't you coming, Julie?"

"Nah," Julie said nonchalantly. "I'll stay with these guys."

"We thought we heard your voice," came another new face: two new faces, actually.

Julianna smiled. "Well, if it isn't General Light and Commander Dark. What brings you boys out here this early in the morning?"

"Please, Julie," Light insisted. "We came to see who Phelan brought back for the newbies."

"And we're making sure they're not causing any trouble during their time here," Dark added.

There was a sudden hush as Julianna pulled Light and Dark aside, where she thought they were out of Simon's earshot. "You do realize they're going to be here much longer than they know, right?" she whispered. "V's planning a rebellion against Ian using human forces, but the planning could take months, maybe even years before we finally get rid of him and his goonies."

Phelan started to walk towards them as Julie finished. "I heard you wanted to speak to me, gentlemen," he said.

"Oh, of course," Dark replied. "Light, we best be getting out on patrol. We don't want V angry at us for being late... _again._"

"Right," Light said sarcastically. "Like it wasn't _me_ who couldn't get up for the past three days to go to Morning Patrol."

"That was only yesterday! My alarm clock wasn't working, and I-"

"Would you two cut the crap?" Julie asked bitterly. "Geez, I'm glad you're not patrolling the downtown district."

"Julie's right," Dark concluded. "Maybe we do argue a little too much."

Phelan laughed. "Argue? More like bicker... Come, love." He motioned Ally to come along. "I'll get my co-workers here to hitch us a ride to V's office."

Jeanette decided to join them, and she walked with them out the door, leaving only Simon and Julie left.

"Good, they're gone," Julianna stated, relieved. "I need to tell you some stuff about this place... You better sit down 'cause it's gonna take a while for me to explain this to you."

Simon just looked at Julie quizzically. "Um... okay."

"You want anything to drink while I'm up?"

"No thanks, I'm good."

Julie put her index finger flirtatiously under Simon's chin. "Are you sure? I make a mean neapolitan milkshake..."

Simon knew her voice was tempting to hear, but he resisted it - at least the flirting, anyway. "Sure, why not?" He laughed. "Just know that being a flirt won't get you anywhere with me."

A comical grin came to Julie's face. "I'll keep that in mind."

He watched as Julie walked away to get him a shake.

Minutes later, Julie returned with two milkshakes. "I was getting pretty thirsty, so I made two." She grabbed one and placed it in front of Simon on the table and smiled. "This one's yours."

"Thanks," came Simon's reply. He immediately took a sip of the shake placed in front of him, and a look of surprise suddenly came to his once serious face. "Damn, this is delicious."

"I told you!" Julie's face grew serious after the comment she had just made. "Now, the reason I wanted to get you alone is... I know you probably have no idea how you got here, and I wanted to explain that."

Simon suddenly became confused. "I got here because I drank a bottle of a sleeping/teleportation potion. What's not to get?"

Julie was stunned. "How did you _know_?"

"I've used the chemical on pranks on my brother before. It's an easy chemical to obtain."

She playfully cocked an eyebrow. "Well, do you know how to get to your dorm, smartass?"

There was an awkward silence before Simon answered by saying, "Well... no."

Julie smiled. "I thought so." She glanced at her watch and gasped.

"Is something wrong?" Simon asked out of concern.

"We need to get everyone out of here! I'm supposed to close the place right now so everyone can get their school uniforms!"

"Oh... well, considering we're the only two people left, I'd say someone beat you to it."

Julie gazed around the room. "I guess you're right. Let's blow this dump." She walked over to the employee entrance, Simon following. In the back parking lot was a silver Toyota Corolla - Julie's, to be exact.

"You drive this thing?" Simon asked, slightly confused.

She smiled. "Yep, sure do." Opening the door, she sat in the driver's seat. She turned to see Simon still standing outside the car. "What the hell are you waiting for? Get in, dude!"

The front passenger side door opened, and Simon slid his way onto the seat. "Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4: Intuition

It only took about five minutes for Julie to get to the local mall: a place Simon never expected to go to so early since coming to his new surroundings. The mall was much larger than the one he had been to in Los Angeles - it had four floors with clean glass windows and sliding doors.

"What an upgrade, huh?" Julie asked as they parked in the front row.

"Yeah," Simon replied. "I bet Brittany's already found the Victoria's Secret in there."

Julie was confused. "Who's Brittany?"

"A friend. She's a little self-centered when it comes to fashion."

Suddenly, a beep went off, and Simon immediately pulled out his cell phone. There was a new message sent to him from Brittany, and it featured an attachment. It was a picture of her in a new set of lingerie at the local mall's new Victoria's Secret store. He puked at the sight of it.

"Is that your friend you just told me about?" Julie asked, cringing at the sight of the picture.

"Yeah," Simon sighed. "She probably meant for that picture to go to my brother... I'll send it to him." Typing in a few words of advice for his brother, he sent a text to Alvin and slid his Blackberry back into his pants pocket.

Julie led him into the mall and searched the directory for the store selling the new Chipmunk Academy uniforms.

"Ah, there," she said to Simon, pointing to a blue section on the directory map. "Who knew Target was actually selling our uniforms this year?"

The Target store was only four stores away, and it was one of the only stores that had a section on all four floors. Julie and Simon, however, were still able to find the uniforms and make their way out in about ten minutes.

On their way to the food court, there was a sign on the main stage reading:

"Talent Showcase - Today at 2:00 PM. Sign-Ups Still Open"

Simon glanced down at his watch. "That's in ten minutes!" he shouted. "I better sign up fast!"

And with that, Julie watched as Simon left for the stage.

* * *

It was almost the end of the showcase. Two acts were remaining: a group of three female chipmunks, who called themselves the Lovelyettes, and a duet number. Simon had not performed yet - he was part of the duet. However, he would have to wait one more act before he and his partner, whom he didn't know, could sing.

"Um, hi..." the first girl said into the microphone. "I'm Arianna, and these are my best friends Felicity and Hunter. We're going to be singing our favorite songs. So... enjoy!"

The three girls positioned themselves on the stage, and Arianna began to sing:

**_Do you ever feel  
Like a plastic bag_****_  
Drifting through the wind  
Wanting to start again_**

**_Do you ever feel  
Feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards  
One blow from caving in_**

Jeanette, meanwhile, was sitting backstage, waiting patiently to do her duet. Listening to the lyrics to the song, she began to feel more comforted as Arianna continued:

**_Do you ever feel  
Already buried deep  
Six feet under screams  
But no one seems to hear a thing_**

**_Don't you know that there's  
Still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you_**

**_You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July_**

The other two girls joined in for the chorus:

**_'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come and show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky_**

**_Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em falling awe, awe, awe_**

Simon greatly admired the heart these girls had, and he enjoyed watching the next girl, Hunter, get up to sing:

_**You don't have to feel like a waste of space**_  
_**You're original, cannot be replaced**_  
_**If you only knew what the future holds**_  
_**After a hurricane comes a rainbow**_

_**Maybe your reason why  
All the doors are closed**_  
_**So you could open one  
That leads you to the perfect road**_  
_**Like a lightning bolt  
Your heart will glow**_  
_**And when it's time, you'll know**_

**_You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July_**

The three girls rejoined for the rest of the song:

**_'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come and show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky_**

**_Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em falling awe, awe, awe_**

**_Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough_**

**_'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come and show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky_**

**_Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em falling awe, awe, awe_**

**_Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_**

The three girls bowed and made their way backstage.

"Nice job, girls," Simon congratulated them.

Arianna blushed. "Thank you so much!" she said in reply. "Break a leg!"

He smiled. "Thanks."

_Alright,_ he thought. _This is it..._

_Showtime..._


	5. Chapter 5: What Love Is All About

Simon made his way on stage, seeing his brothers in matching outfits.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked in confusion.

"Backing you up, bro," Alvin replied. "They pulled a Backstreet Boys routine on you and your partner." He chuckled.

There was a deadly silence before Simon said, "Please tell me I'm not singing with Brittany..."

"You're not."

Simon gave a menacing glare to his brother.

"I mean it, Simon. I swear you're not singing with Brittany."

He sighed. "Then who _am _I singing with?"

There was another chuckle. "I can't tell you."

"Who is it, Alvin?"

"My lips are sealed, and so are Theodore's."

Simon turned to see the Chipettes, Brittany most specifically. He rushed over. "Brittany, who am I singing with right now?"

"I can't tell you because you're going first. You'll just ahve to find out when you sing." A smile came to her face. "Oh, don't worry about the spoken part at the beginning. Alvey and I already have that covered." She was holding a cell phone in her hand.

His eyes widened. "We're doing 'The Call'? But I've never sung lead for that! Alvin's always done it!"

"Don't worry, Simon. You'll do great."

"Thanks, I guess."

Brittany got into position with Alvin and started doing the first part:

**_Brittany: Hello?_**

Alvin: Hi, it's me, baby. I'm sorry... Listen, I'm gonna be late tonight. So, don't stay up and wait for me. Okay?

Brittany: Where are you?

Alvin: Wait, wait, wait... say that again?

Brittany: Hello?

**_Alvin: You're really droppin' out. I think my battery must be low. Listen, if you can hear me, we're goin' to this place nearby. Alright? Gotta go!_**

Simon took in a huge breath before taking the lead:

**_Let me tell you the story  
'Bout the call that changed my destiny  
Me and my boys went out  
Just to end up in misery  
Was about to go home  
When there she was standing in front of me  
I said 'Hi, I gotta little place nearby  
Wanna go?'_**

Alvin and Theodore came by their brother's side to sing back-up for the bridge and chorus as Julie, Ally and Phelan watched backstage in suspense:

**_I should've said 'No'  
Someone's waiting for me  
But I called my girl up and said:_**

**_'Listen, baby. I'm sorry  
Just wanna tell you, don't worry  
I will be late  
Don't stay up and wait for me  
I'll say again  
You're dropping out  
My battery is low  
Just so you know  
We're goin' to a place nearby  
Gotta go'_**

Brittany and Eleanor moved to the ends of the stage to have Simon's partner - a certain brunette-haired Chipette - come on stage for the next part (lyrics changed, of course):

**_Now, two years gone  
Nothing's been won  
He can't take it back  
What's done is done  
One of my friends found out  
That I wasn't his only one  
And it eats me from inside  
That he's not by my side  
Just because he made that call and lied..._**

Jeanette had her sisters back her up on the chorus:

**_'Listen, baby. I'm sorry  
Just wanna tell you, don't worry  
I will be late  
Don't stay up and wait for me  
I'll say again  
You're dropping out  
My battery is low  
Just so you know  
We're goin' to a place nearby  
Gotta go'_**

Simon couldn't believe what was going on: he was actually singing a duet... with _Jeanette_! His heart practically raced before he sang the next line:

**_Listen, baby, I'm sorry_**

Jeanette echoed:

**_Listen, baby, I'm sorry_**

The six chipmunks joined in for a very epic chorus of "oh's" before Simon and Jeanette both came back in with another verse:

**_Jeanette: Let me tell you the story 'bout the call that changed my destiny_**

**_Simon: Me and the boys went out just to end up in misery  
Was about to go home when there she was standing in front of me_**

**_Jeanette: He said 'Hi, I gotta little place nearby. Gotta go!'_**

**_Simon: _****_'Listen, baby. I'm sorry  
Just wanna tell you, don't worry  
I will be late  
Don't stay up and wait for me  
I'll say again  
You're dropping out  
My battery is low  
Just so you know  
We're goin' to a place nearby  
Gotta go'_****_Both: 'Listen, baby. I'm sorry  
Just wanna tell you, don't worry  
I will be late  
Don't stay up and wait for me  
I'll say again  
You're dropping out  
My battery is low  
Just so you know  
_****_  
Jeanette: We're goin' to a place nearby_**

**_Both: We're goin' to a place nearby  
Gotta go'_**

The crowd cheered as the two of them watched in utter disbelief. They could not believe what they had just accomplished, and they couldn't wait to see if there was an opportunity to do it again.

* * *

A few hours after the performance, Jeanette was in her new dorm: the walls were a shade of pastel blue, the carpet was a chocolate shade of the color brown, but most of all, it didn't feel like home to her. She wondered what could be missing.

_Not my sisters, _she thought. _I see them on a daily basis... It could be Miss Miller or Claire, but I already called both of them._

"I know what it is!" Jeanette concluded. "My roommate! But... he's never going to come if he knows it's me that's his roommate. He won't want anything to do with me..."

"Don't say that," came a coarse voice from the doorway.

Jeanette turned to see that Simon was in her doorway, a white sheet of paper with dorm room number 213 on it.

_No way,_ she thought. _He didn't._

"Is that a slip for this dorm?"

He nodded.

Jeanette hugged him. "AWESOME! You're my roommate!" She watched as Simon sat at the small table, sipping on a hot chocolate he had gotten with Phelan. "What's the matter?"

Simon wrote something down on the back of the empty sheet of paper he was holding, folded it, and handed it to Jeanette, watching her unfold it.

_"I can't speak,"_ he wrote down. _"Got a bad case of laryngitis."_

Jeanette frowned and jotted down a sentence or two, sitting herself on the bed and throwing the paper back to Simon.

_"Sorry about that,"_ the note read. _"I've just had one of those days where it feels like something just seems... missing."_

The note was then tossed about in a series of back-and-forth conversation on that small sheet of paper, starting with Simon:

_"I feel the exact same way. I'm not quite sure what it is I think I'm missing, though."_

_"Me too... I still have our song stuck in my head."_

_"...'Our' song?"_

_"Well, yeah. We sang it together. It only makes sense."_

_"I get that, Jeanette, but... oh, never mind. I really don't want to talk about that."_

_"Talk about what?"_

_"... How we feel about each other."_

_"I don't get it. You mean, like the 'just friends' kind of way, or do you mean something else?"_

_"Well, remember seven years ago when I asked you to that Ghosts n' Ghouls Ball at Edison?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"And remember when we kind of pulled off the 'Cinderella' thing?"_

_"What 'Cinderella' thing?"_

_"The whole 'stiletto being like a glass slipper' thing?"_

_"Oh... yeah. What does that have to do with anything?"_

_"Well, it's just that... people kind of saw us as 'more than friends' when that happened."_

_"I'm just curious: why are you asking me all this?"_

_"You see, the thing is... I want to be more than just friends, if you get what I mean?"_

_"Do you mean like... dating?"_

_"Well... yeah. I mean, if you don't think you're ready, I can always wait."_

There was a stiff silence in the room as Jeanette replied, _"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that."_

_"Really? I can't believe this might actually be it."_

_"What is 'it' exactly?"_

_"The opportunity to finally have you... as a girlfriend."_

Jeanette came over to Simon and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you," she said.

Simon smiled. "I love you, too," he replied, his voice still a little coarse.

The two of them started to kiss, and neither of them felt any regret about what they had just started. As the two of them got closer, Jeanette wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't ever let me go," she said.

Simon held her. "I won't," he replied, finally kissing her and getting the one person he wanted to have for a very long time: Jeanette.


End file.
